Redefinition
by shinaynay
Summary: A camp for struggling families where you will redefine yourselves as a closer, stronger and happier family. That's what it said on the brochure. So, the Hummels, the Andersons, the Duvals, the Sterlings, and a few other families all signed up.
1. Camp Redefinition

**Hey guys. This is my first Glee fanfic. I'll try to update regularly but I am in University so, that may be difficult. Feel free to leave comments and feedback. I hope you enjoy it. **  
**-Sinead**

* * *

A camp for struggling families where you will redefine yourselves as a closer, stronger and happier family. Kurt read the brochure again before tossing it back on the table.

"This is ridiculous." He said sullenly. "I'm not going. I don't want to. You can't make me."

"Kurt please, we need this." His father said calmly. "I got married six months ago Kurt. Six months and you have yet to say one word to Carol that hasn't made her cry and you still fight with Finn on a daily basis. It's not fair on me or Carol so we are insisting on this. You and Finn will be coming on that camp with us."

Kurt stood and looked at his father.

"It's not fair! I don't need that stupid bitch and her moronic son around me. I don't give a shit that you got married! I wish you never had! I just want to get out of here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs knowing Carol could hear him from the kitchen. His father stood and glowered.

"Go to your room." His father said coldly looking at him with hardness in his eyes that Kurt had not seen before. "And this is not up for discussion. Pack your bags."

Kurt stomped up the stairs and slammed the door with all his might. This was pathetic and a waste of time there was no way he was going.

Blaine looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow.

"Summer camp? Really? You want me to go to Summer Camp with you, Cooper and dad?"

His mother looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, at least think about it sweetie. You haven't spoken to your father or Cooper since you left for Dalton and it would mean a lot to me if we could have some form of relationship again. Even if you just humour me by trying this one time. Please."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I – I'll think about it." He said resignedly giving his mother a hug. "I love you mom. If I go it will only be for you."

"I know." She whispered as she rubbed his back. "I love you too."

Blaine couldn't help but frown a little knowing he'd just lost. He was definitely going to this camp now. He would actually have to face his father and brother again for the first time in almost two years.

Kurt sat in his room and kicked the empty bag angrily. There was no way he was packing because he wasn't going. There was no way in hell he was being dragged to some camp where they probably drugged people to try and make them happy. He refused to look up as his father walked in.

"Kurt if you don't pack I'm packing for you and we both know that would cause more tears than me making you go has already." Kurt considered that option and sullenly walked over to his closet and threw open the door. "Kurt…" His father began. "If you try, if you really try at this, and it doesn't work out… You know you'll always come first for me right?" Burt said weakly.

"Are you saying if I try and it doesn't work there's a possibility of you guys breaking up?" Kurt asked not bothering to hide his joy at that. Burt sighed and nodded.

"But I have to be convinced that you tried and even then it would take a lot for me to give up Carol and if you continue to act the way you have been I won't be convinced." Kurt ignored the pain and hurt in his father's voice and smiled. He began selecting some clothing and carefully folding it and placing it in the bag.

Blaine sighed and tossed his clothes carelessly into his bag. He still couldn't believe he was actually going to this camp. He stiffened when he heard masculine voices downstairs and immediately walked over and shut and locked his door. Seeing his father or brother right now would be the final straw; he was already on the fence about actually going to this camp.

He crossed the room to reach the window and looked out into the street. Coopers motorcycle was parked lopsidedly on the street next to his father's fancy car. A smooth black Ferrari sat on the street mocking everybody else for not being as rich as them. Blaine had always hated it. They seemed to have come home separately even though his mother had said they were both at the office. He hated looking out the window and seeing people gaze at the Ferrari, the motorbike, and then look up at the house jealously.

Blaine hadn't come home for any holidays since he'd left for Dalton. During the Christmas holidays he usually stayed at his friend David's house and then came over after his father and brother had left for the office. The workaholics even worked on Christmas. Blaine sighed and walked over to his dresser tossing his hair products into his bag. One thing for sure the car ride there was going to be awkward as hell.

Kurt climbed into the truck with a sigh and sat as far away from Finn as he possibly could. The other boy just shot him a withering look and then adopted that dopey look on his face as he texted some girl. It really was a pathetic sight. Kurt smirked and looked out the window willing himself to keep his mouth shut. It was only a half an hour drive but he would have to exercise his self-control as much as he could to stop himself from making Carol cry or pissing Finn off. Both of which were far too easy to do. Kurt hardly had to try anymore.

Not again. He gritted his teeth. Almost all of Kurt's patience had been used up. They had been in the car for 10 minutes and Burt, Carol and Finn were all singing along to some disgusting country song; the fourth straight country song. He needed Diana right now. Diana Ross was the only person who could possibly save him. He reached into his pocket and yanked out his I-pod. Quickly putting in the headphones and turning it on he let the pristine voice take him far, far away from where he currently was.

They were still singing. Kurt took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. This was a test. It had to be. He checked his watch only ten more minutes to go. He turned the volume on his I-pod up and turned back to the window wishing he could be anywhere else right now.

When they finally arrived Kurt almost yelled out in joy. He leapt out of the car and slammed the door stalking over to reception and walking in.

"We're here to check in the Hudson-Hummels." He told the lady bitterly. She gave him a bright smile.

"Wonderful. You have..." She looked at a diagram on the wall and picked up a stack of four keys. "Cabin 7" She said with a smile handing him the keys as his father walked in.

"I signed us in already." He said sullenly to his father tossing him three of the four keys. "I'm walking to the cabin." He walked out the door. His father followed and started to say something. "Dad I'm trying but the music and the car ride was too much. I just need to be alone right now." He walked away ignoring his father's depressing sigh.

Blaine climbed into the back seat of the car. His parents were talking about something. His mother gave him a bright smile but his father didn't acknowledge his presence and Blaine was okay with that. Luckily Cooper was going on his motorbike so, Blaine had he whole back seat to himself. He put in his I-pod and prepared himself for the six hour drive.

They made a pit stop halfway. Blaine went to the bathroom and then found a little café to get something to eat purposefully avoiding places he knew his parents would go. So far he'd managed to get away with not saying anything to his father and he wanted to keep it that way. He ate quickly before heading back to the car and leaning on it waiting for his parents. He heard the motorbike before he saw it and Cooper pulled up next to him.

"Hey." Cooper greeted. Blaine looked away and didn't say anything. Cooper raised an eyebrow and locked up his bike before heading into a nearby café where Blaine daw his parents sitting. His mother gestured for him to join them. He shook his head and continued leaning on the car mostly because he knew his father hated people leaning on the car getting smudge marks on it. He watched them play happy family and didn't feel a single speck of jealousy. He'd let that go a long time ago.

Blaine was glad when they set back off. The journey went much the same. He sat silently in the backseat listening to music while his parents chatted in the front. He was even gladder when they pulled in to the campsite. His mother went in to check them in leaving him and his father sitting awkwardly in the car. They didn't say anything, didn't even look towards each other. His mother climbed back into the car.

"Cabin 6" She said with a smile. "I left Coopers key with them since he needs to check his bike in anyway." His father nodded and drove over to the small cabin. They all climbed out and walked inside. It was a two bedroom place so Blaine would be sharing with Cooper. It seemed pretty homey though. Glancing around Blaine noted that all the other cabins seemed identical. He could hear a few families fighting already. He sighed and began to unpack.

All of the families gathered in the main campfire area looking at the centre. Some people sat on the logs that had been placed around the campfire but most people just stood awkwardly. They had been drawn there by a bell being rung which signalled the counsellors wanted to meet with them. A sole woman stood in the centre wearing a clip-on microphone. She waited until three other people joined her in the middle before clapping her hands and beginning to speaking, her bright voice amplified and echoing.

"Hello and Welcome everyone to Camp Redefinition. I think you will find this a wonderful and yet scary journey in which you are going to get to know all the members of your family better and through knowledge maybe even begin to understand them. My name is Sally Hertrack and I am the main camp counsellor in charge of you here. These are our other counsellors Jane Abror, Samuel Finnegor and James Smittan. We're a small bunch but we're friendly and hope that you would come to trust us as you would family. As I'm sure you've heard our catch phrase is that we help or assist you in redefining your family as a stronger, happier and closer family and I know that sounds like a faraway dream for some of you but I guarantee that this will change. We will do everything in our power to help you all appreciate each and every member of your family whether you are blood related or not. I hope that you enjoy your stay here and I encourage you for the next few hours before dinner to get to know the other families." She gave them all a bright smile and walked over to introduce herself to one of the families.


	2. Making friends

**Hi. This is a lot later than intended due to me not being able to find a beta. I messaged a whole lot of people and none of them got back to me. So, I edited it a few times myself and decided to upload it. I am bad at grammer and punctuation so, I apologise for that. If anyone wants to beta for me that would be good. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. **  
**- Sinead**

* * *

Kurt sat sullenly on a log. This was the lamest camp ever. Anytime anyone approached him he simple gave them a glare and turned away. He cast his eyes around at the other families internally labelling and judging them.

The family right next to him seemed relatively happy. They didn't seem like the kind of people who should be at a camp for families that are troubled. They had a son and daughter who looked to be around his age. The girl was tall and skinny, long, thick dark hair that stopped at her waist, big brown eyes; she was really gorgeous. If Kurt was straight she'd be the kind of girl he'd go for. Her brother, he assumed, was good-looking as well, pretty similar looking to the girl. Kurt looked him up and down. Not really his type it seemed but there was no harm getting to know him right? He got up and walked over to where the two kids were standing.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel." He said with a smile. They glanced at him and broke into identical smiles.

"I'm Nicholas Duval, Nick for short, and this is my sister Maria." The boy said with a grin. Kurt smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you both." He said politely. "Where are you from? I'm from Lima, Ohio." They both looked up in surprise.

"Oh we're from Ohio too. Westerville." Maria stated with a small smile.

The awkward small talk was interrupted by raised voices. They looked over to the other side of the clearing where a man and a woman were yelling at each other. Clearly that family had issues. Kurt felt sorry for the kids who all looked like they just wanted to disappear completely. One teenage boy about their age was sitting stone faced, clearly upset. He had blonde hair that had been styled flawlessly and stormy blue eyes. He was glaring at the adults, presumably his parents, with a frown settling on his face.

"Is that Jeff?" Maria asked in shock. Nick stiffened and turned away.

"Yes." He said that one word harshly and his polite smile faded.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and glanced back over to the blonde boy, Jeff. He obviously knew how to take care of his hair but his clothes were a few seasons old. Still better than the average around the camp site though.

"So, you guys know him?" he asked gently. He didn't want to draw it out but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He watched interpreting the body language of Nick, who flinched slightly and shook his head, as a yes.

"I don't know him at all." He said in an almost defiant voice and glanced down at the ground and grinding his teeth.

Kurt gave him a look that expressed his disbelief and turned to Maria raising an eyebrow in the hope she might answer his question. She hesitated glancing at Nick before gently speaking up.

"We used to know him. He used to be my brothers best friend." She said starting to say something else but stopping when Nick gave her a glance. She met her brother's gaze. "You don't think if he's here that…" She said her smile slipping and a look of anxiety and worry taking its place.

Nick frowned and sighed. He shrugged and glanced at the gates as if hoping to ward off something. Kurt watched them with a slight frown. He was intrigued. This family was obviously going through something and whatever it was they were relatively good at masking it and yet at the same time were making it completely noticeable something was wrong.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at his father standing and chatting with another family. His step-mother, no he refused to call her that, that woman was standing next to him. And her idiotic son was over with a few other teenagers probably insulting the intelligence of the human species by even existing. He turned back to the Duvals and smiled politely at them.

Maria spoke up first breaking the silence and offering Kurt a smile.

"So, where do you go to school in Lima?" She asked casually. He smirked slightly knowing this was obviously a loaded question.

"I go to McKinley High school." He said and when she looked like her question had been unanswered he understood. "It's a public school." Maria nodded.

"Oh." She said and offered him a polite smile. "I'm sure its…"

"No. It's not," He said shortly not wanting to go into detail about his school. He didn't want to go there. Not yet. In fact, not at all if he could help it. Maria looked a little surprised by his reaction but nodded again. "So, where do you guys go to school?" he asked based on her reaction suspecting the answer to be from a private school.

"I go to Crawford Country Day and Nick goes to Dalton Academy." She replied shooting her brother a concerned glance.

Since they had noticed Jeff, Nick had been withdrawn and had stared at the ground, grinding his teeth during the silence and recent conversation. Kurt glanced down and noticed his fists were clenched. Well, something was going on here. Kurt's curiosity buzzed. He forced it down for now and looked back at Maria.

"Oh, cool." He said not really knowing how to respond. He wondered if she thought less of him because he went to a public school. He looked at her inquisitively but saw only politeness and slight anxiety on her face.

Suddenly Maria's face drained of all colour. Her mouth fell open and she looked horrified as she stared over Kurt's shoulder. Nick looked up in concern noticing straight away and following her line of vision. His face grew angry and his frown increased significantly. He actually growled out loud.

Kurt snapped his head to look where they were looking. A boy, a very attractive boy, was walking across the campsite towards Jeff. The boy could be considered short by some, he had seemingly thick hair that had been gelled down significantly, and his clothes. That was what got to Kurt the most. He was wearing a waistcoat, a grey waistcoat and oh god; there was a bowtie. That boy was wearing something unique and fashionable and he had styled hair. It couldn't get any better. Could it? And then he smiled. He smiled at the blonde kid whose name Kurt did not care about right now and it was magic. There was no other word to describe that boy's smile. It sent Kurt's heart racing in a way that had never happened before.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it Kurt glanced back to the Duvals. Maria looked crushed, soul-less, heartbroken. Nick looked like he wanted to kill the guy. Kurt decided it was better not to ask but before he got his thoughts straight Nick suddenly strode forward.

"Blaine Anderson!" He yelled. The ridiculously good looking guy turned and looked at them taking a step back as Nick strode towards him.

"N – Nick. What are you doing here?" Blaine said in surprise taking another step back. Jeff stood up and began walking over. The tension pulsed out and soon the whole campsite was staring, waiting in anticipation of what was going to happen. Without a word Nicks fist clenched and swung towards Blaine but it was caught by Jeff.

"Stop it." Jeff's low voice rang out and one of the counsellors, Samuel, hurried over.

"Okay boys, break it up." He commanded.

Nick yanked him arm out of Jeff's hold and strode back over to them. He put an arm around Maria who still looked like she'd been stepped on or kicked in the stomach or something bad. Kurt just looked at both of them, confused about what had just passed.

He glanced over to where Jeff and Blaine were sitting, talking, and every now and then glancing over towards where he was standing by the Duvals.

"Blaine is Maria's ex-boyfriend. He cheated on her, led her on and then dumped her." Nick said his voice strained with anger.

Kurt nodded not saying anything. He glanced back over to the two boys. That was strange. He'd thought Blaine to be gay. He was usually right about that. He shrugged slightly and looked back to them.

"And the other one?" He dared to ask but didn't say Jeff's name not wanting to cause any anger but Nick stiffened anyway.

"Me, Jeff and Blaine go to the same school. We were best friends. Blaine was a git. Jeff took his side. End of story."

Nick made it sound like there was a lot more to the story. Kurt figured he was bitter about losing both his best friends but it seemed to be something more than that. He bit his lip not wanting to jump to conclusions but his brain doing so anyway. Could it be that Nick had feelings for one of his friends? Kurt's eyebrow rose involuntarily. He glanced inquisitively at the boy. Maybe he wasn't 'out' yet? Maybe he hadn't even figured it out himself yet? Either way Kurt could help him get used to the idea.

Kurt frowned and cast his thoughts aside. He really shouldn't assume something like that without justification. He didn't want to ask in case it was something they were uncomfortable with. Although it would come up eventually, right now it would be better to stick to safe, small talk.

Small talk made things easier. Talking about their respective towns and weather, pets, animals in general, zoos, vacations and flying got them relatively comfortable around each other. Kurt was glad he had managed to make friends at the camp. He had been worried. He didn't want this to be just another day at high school.

Kurt took a sudden breath in when a bell rang, startling him. That talkative lady from earlier, Sally, stepped up and clapped her hands.

"Okay everybody. That bell simply rings to let you know when food is ready. You have kitchens in your cabins so you can eat breakfast and lunch as a family but we prepare dinner to be eaten in the hall. So, if you could all just make your way over to the hall which for those of you who don't know is that big building to your left." She said gesturing towards the building.

Kurt heard his father call for him but ignored the sound of his voice and walked with Maria and Nick. He had no intentions to deal with his 'family' today. That would be an issue tomorrow but for today he wanted to enjoy what was going to be his summer experience; even though he knew tomorrow would probably ruin his summer.

They were talking about the food; hoping it was good. Kurt nodded along as they walked but found his eyes drifting to that guy from earlier. Blaine. His eyes settled on the boy. He tried to stop himself staring but everything about, even just thinking the name sent butterflies tumbling through his stomach, Blaine sucked him in. Trying to force himself to remember that Blaine was straight did nothing to help.

Suddenly he found Blaine's brown eyes staring back into his. His heart was in his mouth and he felt a jolt of electricity run through him. Kurt felt his breath catch and forced himself to look away knowing without seeing that his face was turning pink. He felt Blaine's gaze remain on him and tried to make it look like he hadn't been affected.

He quickly re-joined the conversation with Nick and Maria trying to forget what had just happened but his mind kept replaying it over and over. His heart was still racing and he felt like he could conquer the world. He felt, strangely and undeniably, happy. A feeling he had never experienced before. At this point only one thing was for sure. This summer would be different than Kurt expected.


	3. The Anderson Family

**Hey guys, here's another update. It's been quick because it's the holidays, try not to expect quick updates when Uni starts again in a few weeks. Thanks to kawaii01 for offering to be my beta and doing a wonderful job. Reviews would be nice :3  
- Sinead**

* * *

The first day was going as bad as Blaine had expected but for different reasons. He was sitting next to Jeff, so at least he wasn't alone in this. Jeff had been one of his best friends for years. Jeff's parents were in a vicious cycle where they got back together and then separated over and over. Jeff pretended he didn't care but it was obvious it affected him. You could clearly see it on his face any time they fought.

Blaine groaned inwardly as he recalled the scene earlier. He couldn't believe Nick and Maria were here. This was going to be a disaster. Not just for him, he glanced at Jeff.

"Shit man, what are we going to do? He's going to kill me. At some point in this camp he's going to attack me. It's just a matter of time."

Jeff snorted and laughed stopping when Blaine glared at him.

"He's not going to hurt you. Not while I'm around. I won't let him." Jeff said firmly. Blaine smiled.

"You're the man Jeff. I'm glad you are here. I don't think I could do this alone." He said glancing over to his family sitting at a separate table. Jeff smiled back at him.

"Likewise." His blonde friend uttered, dropping his head in embarrassment as his parents voices began rising at a table nearby. Blaine glanced around.

"There sure are a lot families with teenagers here. Do you think they do it like that on purpose?" Blaine asked scanning the room and not seeing many younger children.

"Yeah. I looked at the website before coming. They try to put similar families with similar problems together so that they can do group family therapies." Jeff said poking his salad with his fork curiously. "I think there's a slug in my salad." He said in the same matter of fact tone. Blaine laughed and leaned over to inspect Jeff's salad for signs of life.

"I don't see anything." Blaine said and shrugged pulling back and inspecting his own salad. Suddenly they heard a high pitched shriek. They looked up, both expecting a girl but instead Blaine found himself looking at the boy he'd made eye contact with earlier. The boy had soft brown hair accented with lighter pieces and was wearing the latest brands of clothing. He had fair skin and was pretty; genuinely pretty.

The boy was still shrieking and had thrown his plate across the room where it had fallen on the ground smashing. They heard Nick's voice ring out. "Calm down Kurt! It was only a slug." The dining room erupted into friendly laughter and Kurt, realising there was now no threat from the slug sat down again, turning a delightful pink. Blaine grinned and turned back to Jeff.

"Well there's definitely slugs in the salad."

Jeff grinned back and chuckled.

"That kid though. Shrieking like that. The poor slug probably had a heart attack. Look at these brutes killing slugs like they don't matter. Slugs matter too." Jeff said using a piece of lettuce to lure the slug out of his salad and onto his hand. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"You always were the one to stop us from killing spiders in the choir room and to rescue them."

Jeff promptly inspected Blaine's salad and once he'd declared it slug free Blaine started eating it calmly. Jeff on the other hand stood and made his way over to the salad bar and began rescuing more snails by luring them onto his plate and once his plate had a few, walking over to the window and releasing them.

Blaine finished and took his plate to the dishes pile. He turned to begin walking, suddenly finding his path blocked by Nick.

"Why did you come?" Nick asked harshly and abruptly.

"I – uh… I -" Blaine stuttered and turned to look for Jeff. Nick followed his vision and they both watched Jeff freeing a group of slugs. Blaine turned back to Nick and for a second, just one second, saw the corners of his mouth twitch upward and his face soften but then Nick looked back at him and his face hardened again.

"Why did you come?" He asked again, sounding angry.

"None of your business." Blaine said, pushing past and beginning to walk away. He felt Nick grab his arm and try to pull him back but he yanked free.

"Leave me alone!" He said loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. So you know what? You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you and we can go home after this and go back to pretending each other don't exist." He turned and stormed out of the room leaving Nick standing there awkwardly.

Jeff abandoned his snail rescuing and walked out after him, only pausing to turn to Nick.

"Couldn't you just have left it? Why do you always have to start this? First at school and now here. Can't you just share the same space with him without verbally attacking him?" Jeff promptly walked out and jogged over to the tree Blaine was leaning against. "You alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Blaine said with a slight nod before letting out a sigh.

"I know he's angry. I mean all that stuff with Maria but…" He drifted off not really knowing what he meant.

"You both promised that no matter what you wouldn't let that come between your friendship." Jeff said firmly.

"I deserve this." Blaine said dropping his head.

"No. Sure you deserve some anger but you do not deserve to be harassed and bullied. Especially not when he knows all that stuff you told us about your last school." Jeff said angrily turning away and looking out to the lake.

"I thought he was better than that." Jeff said so softly Blaine almost didn't catch it. Blaine looked at Jeff and opened his mouth but then closed it again. It wasn't his place.

"You know as well as I do that he would do anything for Maria. He would die for her." Blaine said grabbing a twig and tossing it across the clearing. They both watched it hit a tree and clatter to the ground in silence.

"So my parents felt guilty about fighting and let me bring my PlayStation. Wanna go play?" Jeff asked suddenly. Blaine glanced at him and shrugged.

"Which games did you bring?" He asked with a grin. Jeff laughed.

"Yes I brought Mario Kart."

"Hell to the yes." Blaine said standing straight and letting his stress roll off him. Jeff chuckled and led the way to his cabin. His parents weren't back from dinner yet, which was probably a good thing because if they were they would be shouting at each other. Jeff turned on the PlayStation and tossed Blaine the other controller flicking through the menu quickly. Both of them stiffened when the list of high scores showed up. It was all Nick; every last one.

Blaine watched as Jeff started the game, acting as if he wasn't fazed. He sighed, feeling partly responsible. After all, it was his fight that had caused his two best friends to stop talking. Nick and Jeff had been close. They had been best friends. They were the unstoppable duo, you rarely saw one without the other. Blaine had been close to both of them but not as close as they were to each other. And now… Now that was over and it was Blaine's fault. He watched as Jeff raced past him.

"What are you doing? I'm winning and I'm freaking Princess Peach!" Jeff said, looking over at him with a grin and Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts. He grinned back and started playing properly.

"I wanted to give you a head start so you wouldn't feel as bad when I annihilate you." Blaine said, dodging a banana. Jeff snorted.

"How is it that I never win at this game? I'm the one who owns it but I can never beat anyone." Jeff said in disbelief as Blaine sailed past him.

"Because you always pick Princess Peach." Blaine said with a grin and steering so that he spun over the finish line. "Boo yeah! 1st place."

"Did you just day boo yeah?" Jeff asked not bothering to hide his laughter.

"Blaine Anderson you are indescribable… You – " He stopped abruptly as they heard raised voices outside. Jeff sighed and stood up. "You better go. I don't want you stuck here while they verbally abuse each other."

Blaine nodded and squeezed Jeff's shoulder softly before walking out. He smiled brightly at Jeff's parents.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Sterling." He said happily and waved at them as they abruptly stopped arguing and appeared embarrassed. He knew it probably wouldn't stop the fight but he had to try. That look on Jeff's face when they argued was too much.

He walked past them and towards his own cabin. When he opened the door his parents were sitting on the sofa together. Blaine walked past and into the smaller bedroom without a word. Cooper had unpacked his stuff already and was sitting on his bed doing some kind of weird thing with his face. He glanced at Blaine.

"Acting exercises. They help with facial expressions. It's also a warming up exercise." He said in a friendly tone. Blaine sighed and collapsed onto his bed and pulled out his phone shooting texts to most of the Warblers, hoping they would respond. He sighed and stretched his back wincing as he heard it click.

He heard movement on the other side of the room but refused to look over. He didn't want to have to deal with his brother today. He knew that at therapy or whatever shit was on tomorrow he would have to so, for now he just wanted to pretend he was alone here or maybe alone with a certain light brown haired boy that shrieked over slugs. Kurt, that was what Nick had called him. Kurt. Blaine let the thoughts of Kurt wash over him and laid his head on the pillow feeling his eyes begin to close and dreams begin to take hold.

When Blaine woke it was morning. He stumbled out into the kitchen blearily heading towards the jug to make himself a coffee. He grabbed a mug and the container of coffee and making his drink, taking a sip before turning around and freezing, as he saw his father sitting at the table looking back at him. His father quickly glanced back down at the paper, avoiding Blaine's vision. Blaine awkwardly sat down at the table and grabbed himself some cereal. He ate his cereal and drank his coffee in silence.

When he was almost finished his breakfast his mother walked out.

"Good morning." She said to both of them. Blaine nodded in her direction and his father grunted. His mother sat next to his father and looked at him.

"Blaine, what was all that stuff with that boy?" Blaine looked up surprised.

"Oh you mean Nick. I know him from school. He hates me." Blaine said with a shrug. His mother frowned.

"Oh, why? And who was that blonde boy you spent all day with? Is he…?" Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to go into it. And no. He's just a friend. Gay guys can have friends too." He said more abruptly than he meant to. He stood and put his dishes in the sink.

"We have to be at the clearing in ten minutes." His mother said softly, pouring a bowl of cereal and taking it into where Cooper was sleeping. Blaine sighed and walked out of the cabin to the camp site. There was no harm in going early and it got him away from the awkward situation in the cabin. He glanced around, as there were a few people scattered around the clearing. He spotted a blonde head and headed towards it flopping down next to Jeff. He knew not to say anything. Jeff was not a morning person and currently looked like he would kill anyone who talked to him.

A young teenage kid, Blaine couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, sat down on the other side of him and nodded in greeting. Blaine smiled back.

"Hey. I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Hi. I'm Tyler Morgis." The kid replied. Blaine nodded, it was a typically male name but it could be female. He knew it would be rude to ask so he didn't. He didn't think it really mattered anyway.

Sally, who it seemed dealt with all the speeches, stood and clapped her hands calling them to attention.

"Well, day one is here and I for one am excited!" She exclaimed grinning at them all. Blaine couldn't help but smile. She was so bright and happy, it was kind of contagious. Although it seemed she had no effect on Jeff who still looked homicidal.

"Today will be a quiet day, where we will do our first evaluations. Family therapy sessions and activities don't start until tomorrow. So, spend lots of time making friends. Going first will be the Adam family, followed by the Anderson family and so on in alphabetical order. The times are written on the notice board outside the dining hall so please check that. We have board games available from the front office and the sports shed will be open all day so, feel free to use those. We must ask that you don't go into the lake as our lifeguards are not here yet and there will be plenty of time for this once activities start. I hope you all have an amazing day and make some new friends but don't forget to spend some time as a family too."

They all clapped as she stepped down. Blaine sighed.

"What do you think will be in the family therapy evaluation thing?" He directed the question at Jeff but he just shrugged. Tyler spoke up.

"They want to know why you're here. What problems your family has and come up with a strategy to deal with." Tyler smiled at Blaine and Jeff who were staring blankly.

"Sally's my mum. I'm here every summer."

"Oh, does she make you come?" Blaine asked curiously.

"No. I choose to come. I like to help out and it's nice to see families leave happier than they came." Tyler said with a smile.

"So, everybody get's better?" Blaine asked.

"Not everybody, but like my mum says; even if we just help one person it's a success, so we try our best and usually people leave at least more willing to accept each other. There have been families so broken apart that one summer wasn't enough. Some families come back, some don't and that's hard you know. It hurts to see families break apart, when they are supposed to always love each other, but the world isn't perfect." Tyler said.

"Wow, Sally really is your mother." Jeff said, his tone abrupt.

"Don't mind him. Jeff is homicidal any time before 10am." Blaine said with a grin, ignoring Jeff's glare. Tyler smiled back.

"Oh I see. Yes, my father is like that which is why he isn't here right now."

Blaine chuckled but felt his face fall as he spotted his family.

"Looks like we're up soon." He said gesturing to his family standing as a group near the therapy room. "I'd better go." He said resignedly.

"Good luck." Jeff said with as much sincerity as could be mustered at that time of morning. Blaine smiled.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you Tyler and Jeff I'm coming to your cabin once this is done. Something tells me Mario Kart might be needed as a distraction."

Tyler smiled and raised a hand in response. Jeff nodded and also waved. Blaine walked over to stand near his family. He was nervous. That was an understatement; he literally had no idea what was going to happen. He hoped it would help but remained realistic. He hadn't spoken to his father or brother in two years and had no plans to anytime soon. His relationship with his mother was strained as well. He knew that was partly his fault but couldn't bring himself to feel guilty.

The door opened and the Adam family walked out, not looking very happy at all which increased Blaine's nervousness significantly. They all walked in. The seating was obviously the first test as there was more seats than necessary. Blaine watched as Cooper sat down on one of the chairs in the middle, his mother sat next to him and his father sat next to her. He knew he should but there was no way Blaine was going to sit next to his father so he sat down putting two empty chairs between his father and himself.

The woman looked on and smiled at them.

"Well, now that you are all settled I would like to introduce myself. I am Maureen and I'm the therapist here. I know that you must be nervous but please relax. I'm here to help, so if you could all introduce yourselves that would be great. Let me know where you live, what you do, and why you are here."

Blaine's mother spoke first in a shaky voice.

"My name is Helen Anderson. I live in Newark, Ohio with my husband and son. I'm a stay at home mother although since my sons are all grown up I guess I'm just a house wife. I'm here because I want to be a family again but my husband and elder son are not currently even speaking with my younger son and it hurts to see that. I want us to be able to sit at the dinner table and talk. I want us to live in love. I want my family back." Maureen nodded and took a few notes before looking to Blaine's father.

"My name is Doug Anderson. I live in Newark. I am the CEO of a business that ships things across America and internationally. Like Fedex but better. I'm here because my wife asked me to come and I… I miss my son."

Blaine frowned knowing the son he missed was the son he wanted, not the son he had.

"Hi, I'm Cooper Anderson. I live in Newark with Mum and Dad but I intend to move out to LA next year. I have a job at Dad's company but I'm going into acting. I'm here because I don't want to hear Mum cry herself to sleep anymore. I don't want to hear awkward silences. I want to see Blaine in the holidays. I want to repair the damage done."

Blaine cocked his head slightly. Cooper sounded genuine but it was hard to tell. He was after all his father's son. Blaine sighed and spoke up.

"I'm Blaine. I live in Westerville, Ohio at my school. I'm a student at Dalton Academy for boys. I'm here because my Mum begged me. I don't really see this going anywhere but I thought I'd at least try. After all I've got nothing to lose." Blaine said honestly.

Maureen looked up from her notes.

"Okay, well I can see we've got some work to do. I would like to ask a few questions to establish where this came from and how we got here. Firstly, Blaine you live separately from the rest of your family. Why is that?"

"Mostly because it's easier for school. I used to live in Newark but I got bullied at school so, I transferred." Blaine said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Okay, and I'll ask you this Helen because you are the only one with a somewhat functional relationship with everyone in this family. What happened? You all speak of wanting it back the way it was before. What changed?" Maureen asked looking up with a polite smile.

"Well…" Blaine's mother hesitated. Blaine sighed.

"I came out." He spoke up. "Not to everyone. Just to my family. They are supposed to be the accepting ones who love you no matter what so, I told them and they didn't approve. I wasn't going to sit there and be treated like that so, I stood up for myself. He didn't like that. So, it was just easier for us to pretend I wasn't part of the family." He said pointedly, feeling triumphant when his father's anger began to show.

"Alright. So, Doug you didn't approve of Blaine coming out?" Maureen asked looking at his father.

"No." He said simply. "I thought he'd grow out of it but I guess…" Blaine flinched knowing his father was just saying it to get to him.

"And what about you Cooper?" Maureen asked looking over to where Cooper sat.

"I – I didn't approve. I reacted badly and I'm…" He stopped talking as he received a glare from his father.

"Okay. This will be a subject we will continue to discuss over the weeks and hopefully make some head way. For now we will leave the topic behind us. Are there other issues you would like to discuss?" Maureen asked.

"Well… Doug and Cooper spend an awful lot of time at the office. I think part of the reason I feel so alone and like our family is broken, is because I'm always at home alone." Blaine's mother said. Blaine sighed and tuned the rest of that discussion out. He finally tuned back in just to hear the ending.

"Okay, we'll discuss that as well next time. For now you can go. I hope you can spend some time together before our next session. It was nice to meet you all." Maureen concluded with a smile. Blaine smiled back weakly before heading out and straight towards Jeff's. It was going to take some serious Mario Kart to make him forget that discussion.


	4. The HudsonHummel Family

**Hey guys, **  
**Sorry there was a bit of a wait. I'll try to upload the next chapter with less of a gap, it's been hectic at Uni. Thanks again to my wonderful beta kawaii01.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt sat with Nick and Maria chatting casually, he'd found them right after the announcement. He found his eyes drifting to the therapy room. Just as he looked at it, the door was thrown open and Blaine stormed out. He did not look happy and was heading to a cabin that Kurt knew wasn't his. He had completely not sat looking at the cabins waiting to see him come out of one this morning. If he had he would have known that Blaine was headed to Jeff's cabin. They sure spent a lot of time together; Kurt noted bitterly. Apparently someone else noticed as well.

"I guess it didn't go well." Maria commented nodding at Blaine. Nick growled slightly. "He's heading straight to Jeff's." She noted. Nick growled louder but she didn't seem to be taking the hint.

"You don't think they're…?" She looked at Nick who scowled.

"Jeff's not gay!" He said defensively. "And he'd never go for Blaine anyway." He concluded bitterly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Well, that was interesting. One, Nick totally liked Jeff but was hiding it and was probably still in the closet. And two, he had unconsciously and accidently just implied that Blaine was gay. And Maria hadn't contradicted. That was something Kurt was very interested in. Wait, no he shouldn't be feeling this about his new friend's ex-boyfriend. His eyes flicked to Maria, his brain in over-drive. She was kind, sweet and he didn't want to destroy his friendships with these two kids. He didn't have many friends and wanted to keep these ones.

He sighed slightly knowing he would have to let this crush on Blaine go. Typical, the first time he falls for a guy who could actually like him back and he has to let it go.

Maria shrugged.  
"I just thought… but you're right. Jeff's not gay… that we know."  
She added at the end, earning her a scowl from Nick. Kurt hid a smile realising she was doing it on purpose to annoy her brother.

Kurt realised this was the first time he had heard them talk about sexuality and that there was something about him that they didn't know. For the first time in his life Kurt hesitated before telling them. He really liked these people and hoped they would be accepting of him. He really wanted to have friends during his time here. He decided to kill two birds with one stone by telling them and finding out whether Blaine was in fact gay.

"I'm the only out of the closet gay here that I know of." He said trying to ignore his heart-beat rising and the panic settling in his stomach and chest. They both glanced at him.

"Oh." Maria said breaking the silence. "I guess we didn't want to assume but…"

"Yeah." Nick said awkwardly scratching his head leaving Kurt to assume Blaine wasn't out of the closet fully yet. He sighed. It was hard being one of few people who actually told everyone. At least Nick and Maria didn't seem to have a problem with it. They fell back into casual chatting before Nick and Maria's mother came over to get them. It was there turn for therapy.

Kurt wondered how it would go. They were one of the families that although they had issues, they didn't seem to have issues with each other. Not outright issues anyway. Kurt watched them walk away. They seemed happy not nervous. They didn't appear to have legitimate reasons to be here but they wouldn't have come here for nothing right. Someone sat on the log next to him.

"Hi." The person said smiling at him. Kurt returned the smile.

"Hey, I'm Kurt Hummel." He said. "And you are?"

"Tyler Morgis." The kid said. Kurt glanced at them wondering if they were female or male and deciding it didn't really matter at this point.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said realising too late he probably should have added something because now they fell into silence.

"So, where are you from?" Tyler asked.

"Lima, Ohio." Kurt answered. "And you?"

"Oh, we don't really have a stable home. We have houses in a few different states but we mostly stay here for rotations of camps. Every now and then we go stay in our New York house but other than that we just stay here." Tyler responded.

"Wow, is your family like really troubled?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Tyler laughed.

"No, Sally's my mum."

"You have a different last name." Kurt noted.

"Yeah, I have my dad's. Mum changed hers back to her maiden name after he died but I kept it."

"Oh." Kurt said slightly awkwardly. Tyler smiled.

"It's fine. You're actually the first person to notice."

"Have you talked to a lot of people?" Kurt asked.

"Most of the teenagers. I was talking to Jeff but he headed back to his cabin to set up his play station for when Blaine finished therapy." Tyler said nonchalantly. Kurt nodded.

"And they didn't notice?" He asked.

"Well when I told them, Jeff, who is apparently not a morning person, was half asleep and Blaine seemed on edge about family therapy so, I don't blame them." Tyler replied. Kurt nodded again thinking about his upcoming therapy session. He wasn't nervous. All he had to do was try, as his father had said, and it would all be over. He couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. His father didn't need Carole; she was just a temporary problem. He smiled at Tyler.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess." He shrugged. "I'm not really nervous for mine but I guess his family probably has worse issues than mine." Tyler nodded and leaned against the table casually.

"Yeah. His family looks pretty bad but I suppose the fact they are here must mean that they want to get better."

Kurt nodded in response pondering the mystery that was Blaine Anderson, feeling slightly bitter that he would never have a chance to know the whole story. He was glad he'd made friends, he didn't have that many but he still wished he hadn't been pushed to one side of the drama. It was because of his friendship with Nick and Maria that he was seeing a biased view of what had happened; in saying that he didn't know all that much about the whole situation. Most of it was assumptions which might be proved wrong, probably not, he was usually right.

Kurt looked at Tyler.

"So, do your family have to do counselling and crap too?" He asked. Tyler smiled.

"Not really. We have to get checked at the start of every year to make sure we are completely sane and mentally stable to make sure my mum is fit to run the camp but other than that, unless we show signs of a dysfunctional relationship, they leave us alone."

Kurt nodded and glanced around. Nick and Maria still hadn't come back from the counsellor and Kurt didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He sighed and stood.

"I suppose I better go and see what my dad and Carole are doing." He said disdainfully. He shot Tyler a smile and walked towards his cabin. He walked in and frowned, his father was nowhere to be seen and Carole was in the kitchen cooking. She smiled over at him hopefully.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stormed into his room. He was still angry that he had to share it with a neanderthal. He sat down on his bed feeling grateful that the lump was out somewhere probably hitting on a girl somewhere. Kurt thought about the girls here and shuddered. He was glad he was gay because there was absolutely nothing more terrifying than teenage girls. Some were okay to be friends with, like Mercedes and Maria but others were just plain crazy.

That Rachel girl he had seen across the camp site seemed very scary. He'd seen her around his school but had developed a habit of avoiding her as much as possible. And then there were the Cheerios. Kurt wasn't even going to start thinking about them or he might have nightmares later.

Kurt sighed and flopped back, lying on his bed lazily. He glanced through his window and realised he could see into someone else's room. The cabin next door's smaller bedroom identical to this. He frowned and got up, yanking the curtains shut not wanting anyone looking at him. That was an annoying thought. He'd have to keep the curtains closed most of the time.

He sat back down suddenly realising he actually was a little nervous for family counselling. After all, this could be what freed him from that woman and her son. He could finally get back to life the way it was supposed to be; him and his dad not needing anyone else. Kurt stood and walked out to the kitchen ignoring Carole and opening the fridge to look inside.

"I'm making lunch. It's…" Carole trailed off as he grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge and walked back into his room slamming the door. Kurt sat down opening his soda and pulling out his cell phone. He sent a quick text to Mercedes asking her how her summer was going so far. When she didn't respond, he tossed his cell phone onto the table next to the bed and grabbed his bag. Opening the side compartment, he pulled out one of his fashion magazines.

Kurt flicked through, glancing at the notations down the side; his critical analysis of the outfits and fashion trends. He pulled out a pen and continued where he had left off, thinking deeply about the contrast levels and what the wearer was trying to achieve with this look and consequently how successful they had been.

He glanced up after was had seemed to be five minutes to realise it had been over an hour. It took him a moment to figure out what had broken his concentration. A knock at the door.

"Yeah?" He called out.

"Lunch." Came his father's gruff reply.

He sighed carefully sliding the magazine back into his bag, being careful not to let it crease, or worse, rip.

Kurt walked out and frowned straight away. They were sitting around the table eating pleasantly, actually looking like a family.

"Can I eat in my room or do I have to play Brady Bunch?" He asked bitterly. His father gave him a hard look, he sighed. "I thought so." He concluded sitting down sullenly.

He helped himself to some of the spaghetti bolognaise Carole had made and tried to tune out the conversation between the three about some stupid festival they were planning to go to when they got home.

"They have fashion stalls, Kurt." Carole said. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of fashion stalls?" He asked suspiciously.

"Apparently Richard Chai is going to be there." She said with a slight shrug.

"Wait, where is this festival?" He asked, there was no way a designer who won 2010 Council of Fashion Designers of America Designer of the Year would be coming to Lima.

"New York." Finn answered with his mouth full of food.

Kurt took a moment to shudder at the disgusting lump before reacting.

"New York? New York City? We're going to New York City?" He asked in disbelief.

"If things go… well here, I don't see why it would be a problem." His father said before taking another bite.

Kurt ate in silence processing the information he had just been given. New York City. The world of fashion and Broadway would be at his feet. His dreams would be so close. He had to get there but for that to happen… he would have to let his father and Carole stay together. They couldn't do that to him. They couldn't give him that ultimatum; parents are not supposed to bribe their children.

He didn't want Carole and Finn in his life but he wanted New York in his life. Why couldn't it just all work out? Kurt took another bite and bitterly started thinking about how long it would take him to save for tickets to New York without his father.

He stayed silent for the rest of the meal weighing up his options. His father looked at the clock and stood indicating it was time for their therapy session. They all stood and made their way over to the building.

They waited outside until the family before them came out, looking not that happy but not too unhappy either. Kurt sighed and waited for his dad and Carole to walk in before slipping in letting the door shut in Finns face before remembering he was in a family counselling room. He shrugged it off and walked over sitting on the opposite side of his father from Carole as Finn entered and sat next to Carole.

The counsellor watched passively and smiled at them.

"Hello Hudson-Hummels. I'm Maureen and I'm the therapist. First I would love it if you could introduce yourselves. Tell me a little bit about yourselves like where you're from, what you do and why you are here. Try to relax, this is just an introductory session for me to see where you are at and how we can help."

"Okay," Burt cleared his throat and glanced around at all of them. "I guess I'll go first. I'm Burt Hummel and I'm from Lima, Ohio. I'm a mechanic and also a congressman. This is my second marriage, my first wife Lizzy, died when Kurt was about eight years old. Uhm, I guess I'm here to try and convince my son, Kurt, that this marriage is what's best for our family and to try to get him to consider my happiness in the current situation."

'_Ouch__'_ thought Kurt bitterly, refusing to look over at his father and increasing his blinking rate, trying to make it look like what his father had just said didn't bother him. Did his father really think Kurt hadn't thought about his happiness? His father didn't understand. His father was not in love with Carole, he just thought he was.

"Okay, I guess I'll go next, uhh, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm a senior at high school this year at McKinley High in Lima. I also work after school and on the weekends at the garage with Burt, saving for college," He admitted somewhat sheepishly. "I guess I'm here because Kurt kind of hates me and my mom. A lot." He said awkwardly glancing at Kurt who gave him a cold look before looking away at the wall sullenly.

"That makes it my turn then." Carole said brightly. Kurt frowned. So, he was automatically last, always second-best, last place Kurt Hummel, that was him.

"My name is Carole Hudson-Hummel. I work as a receptionist at a small law firm in town, part time, and am a wife and mother, fulltime." Kurt rolled his eyes at the complete disgustingly cuteness of it all. It was like they were in a sick psychotic television program or something. "I'm here because as Finn said Kurt has not received the relationship and eventual marriage between me and Burt very well at all and seems to dislike me immensely." She said her voice cracking a little.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. They were acting like he was doing something wrong. He was just protecting his father. He was just being honest, isn't honesty the best policy?

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm at McKinley with Finn, unfortunately – the school I mean although being around Finn is unfortunate as well, I hope to move to New York and do a fashion major once I graduate, I live and breathe fashion. I also sing in my spare time. My biggest dream is to perform on a Broadway stage wearing my own designs and get a standing ovation. I cannot wait to get out of Lima; it is a town with no potential full of sad people and homophobes. I am here because my father remarried without being cautious and chose a partner who is not representative of our family and who is not and never will be any kind of mother figure in my life. I think he completely over-looked me in this situation and never considered how it would impact me at all."

Kurt smiled at Maureen watching her passive face as she took notes and processed the information.

"Okay, I guess I'll ask a few questions and then we can wrap up." Maureen said with a smile glancing down at her notes. "Carole, I want you to tell me your true and honest thoughts about Kurt."

Carole sighed obviously expecting a reaction from him. Kurt almost sneered but held back, instead letting out a slight snicker.

"Well, I think he's very talented with his fashion and his singing and he seems like a nice kid, to other people, but to be honest I think he is very spoiled and very rude and I don't understand because Burt is so humble, down to earth and over all, a gentleman. It's like Kurt didn't learn any of those qualities even though he had a strong role-model to look up to. In saying that, I believe Kurt is very brave and I know he endures a lot at school and he is very strong, resilient and persistent."

Kurt stared at the ground sullenly thinking about what she had said. Spoiled. How dare she say he was spoiled? How dare she imply that he was the problem here? She was the problem and she had to know that.

"Okay, and Kurt would you tell me your honest opinion of Carole?" Maureen asked turning her head to him.

Kurt let the cold smile take over his face knowing Carole would cry at what he was about to say.

"I think Carole is the most ridiculous person I have ever met. She's useless, walking around like a princess waiting for someone to save her. Her and that lump over there have absolutely no signs of intelligence and I believe they are pretty much proof that humans are related to apes. She's ugly and has no fashion sense, I've seen pre-schoolers with more class. She's rude and uninformed. She clearly doesn't know anything about me, spoiled? I have not been spoiled. My mother died, my father had to solely raise me, I get hell at school just for being who I am; I am not spoiled. Carole has no special skills or talents, nothing, she's pretty much a tumour on the bane of my father's existence and he would be exponentially better without her." Kurt said coldly not even bothering to look over to where he heard the shallow breathes and sobs from the other side of his father and the glares from the other two males in the room.

"Well, okay then. This has been very informative, just a few questions for Burt and Finn now. Finn, how do you feel about the current living situation?"

"I – I don't like when he makes my mom cry all the time and picks on her just with the purpose of upsetting her. He does it all the time at home especially when me and Burt aren't there and it just makes it worse. And you know we have to share a room and it's pretty sucky having to be around him when he clearly hates me." Finn said.

"Okay, so to you, you feel like Kurt makes you uncomfortable living there? He makes you feel unwelcome?" Maureen responded taking a few notes before looking up and meeting Finn's gaze.

"Yeah, it's like he always takes the time to remind us how we don't belong there and that he doesn't want us there."

"Okay. And Burt how do you feel hearing all of this? How do you feel about the situation?"

"I hate hearing him say things like that about Carole, and what's even worse is that I know he thinks they are true. I really want Kurt to see the good things about Carole and Finn rather than just focussing on the bad. I want him to understand how much this is helping me and it's good for me, being with Carole, and that I really love her. I don't want to lose her and Finn, but I don't want to lose Kurt either."

Maureen nodded and smiled at them, letting a silence fall and just looking at each of them in turn.

"Okay," She said finally breaking the silence. "What we are going to do is I'm going to come up with a plan and next time we will do some activities and fun things and we'll also talk about a few things in more detail. You are all free to go. I look forward to seeing you all again." She concluded with a smile.

Kurt stood and stretching, yawning out loud, before turning and stalking out, walking across the campsite and sitting down next to someone without even looking at them.

"Don't you just hate family therapy? You always come out feeling like the villain even though it's not you." He said bitterly looking up to see who he was talking to.


End file.
